


Sunset

by kaszas_limbo



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-London setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszas_limbo/pseuds/kaszas_limbo
Summary: My eternal thanks to TrulyCertain for beta reading this and translating this from bad to good english.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal thanks to TrulyCertain for beta reading this and translating this from bad to good english.

They are laying in bed catching their breath after sex, when Adam turns towards him and runs a finger across the side of Duncan’s throat gently. “How did you get this?”

He’s not sure what he’s talking about, he doesn’t remember any scar on his neck. Mac traces the skin with his own fingers where Adam touched him to get a clue. “I think…I got it in Syria, 2018. An enemy shot grazed me.” He vaguely remembers the event; it was almost 10 years ago.

Adam hums in acknowledgment, slowly dragging his index finger lower, reaching his collarbone. Stopping there he traces the skin along the bone before going lower. The finger stops at a circle shaped discoloration, a bit above his heart. “I bet you remember this one clearly,” His finger stops. It’s an old scar.

“Syria too. I think I forgot about the one on my neck because I was too busy not dying,” Duncan replied in an amused tone. “I’m usually pretty unlucky, but that time I had the biggest luck of my entire life. The bullet didn’t hit any organs, arteries or bone. Bled like a bitch in heat but I survived.” Looking back, he still can’t believe his luck. His life almost ended there.

The finger continues its exploration. Slowly makes its way from the left side to the right side of his chest. Mac’s attention goes from the finger to the arm, to Jensen’s face. His hair is tousled and sweaty, eyes sleepy as he rests his head on MacReady’s left shoulder. Fingers gently trace a longer straight white scar on his right side.

“Fistfight with some Russian moron in a pub. Brought a knife into it. He still lost though.” The memory of the incident from this far in the future is amusing, but back then he had quite the scare of getting stabbed to death. Thankfully his teammates were there to help him out.

Adam traces his stomach lazily, not looking for scars particularly, just stroking and feeling the muscles there. He’s getting a little out of shape, Mac notes it sourly. His abs are no longer as hard as they were a few years ago. Next to Adam and his rock hard abs he feels a little self conscious. Jensen pinches the fat on his hip playfully.

“Ow, hey! Not fair!” he berates the man on his side jokingly. 

Adam chuckles lightly with a faint smile on his face. He wanders lower, hand caressing the skin just above his cock. The organ now lies on his hip, spent. “Pull up your leg, will you?” Adam asks him, and he complies. The augmented fingers continue their exploration on his left thigh. He reaches his knee and finally starts to explore the disfigured skin on his calf. “How did this happen?” Jensen asks, rubbing his beard against the Brit’s shoulder.

Mac looks down on his leg to look at the skin. “Grenade, Palmyra. 2018 was a tough year.” Mac lets out a sigh; tough was a mild way to put it. He almost bit the dust twice. Jensen keeps stroking the calf, and starts to go back up.

The augmented hand massages the muscular thigh for a bit, slowly sneaking up to his cock. He gently cups his balls, and a finger goes behind them to run along the skin there. Mac sighs and his breathing gets a bit heavier. So far, he hasn’t said anything yet. Jensen’s careful exploration has not bothered him so far, and his touch around his cock and balls is not unappreciated. He lets him play.

The finger behind his balls go even further. It traces his dry entrance for a bit, massaging it and putting light pressure on it, but not breaching him. MacReady’s cock is definitely getting interested and Adam removes his hand from between his thighs to give it a few pumps, getting it hard properly.

Adam pushes his body closer to Duncan’s side, and the Brit’s right arm around his waist starts to wander down, feeling the artificial muscles that make up his ass, grabbing it while MacReady’s cock is stroked to full hardness.

“You are getting very naughty there, agent,” Duncan rasps, looking down on the augmented hand stroking him. He lets out a heavy sigh, liking the view.

Adam lays the cock back on his hip and other man makes a displeased sound but otherwise stays silent. Adam’s hand continues its journey upward, across the tight stomach, and his thumb soon finds a nipple to play with. He shuffles closer to him, hip pressed against Duncan’s thigh and rolls his hips against it to let him feel he’s hard too.

“C'mere you bastard.” Mac angles his head to pull him into a deep kiss. Tongue licking Jensen’s lower lip to gain entrance, his hand on other man’s ass is now stroking the skin between his cheeks. A finger lightly tests his hole and feeling it’s still slippery, he pushes his index finger inside Jensen’s ass. He drags his finger in and out carefully, but the man is still open from getting fucked not that long ago.

“I can say the same,” Adam sighs when he breaks the kiss, his hips rolling lightly against the finger inside him. “You can give me more,” He says before going back to kiss him and takes Mac’s cock in his hand to jerk him. Duncan moans against his mouth and starts to work another finger inside. When the tip of his middle finger goes past the ring of muscle finally, he starts to scissor them carefully. He can’t wait to push himself into his heat, to feel Jensen’s tight walls around his cock again. His cock drools and twitches just from the thought of fucking Adam.

Adam starts to push his hips back against the fingers inside him in earnest. Cock heavy between his belly and Duncan’s thigh, he moans when Duncan starts to stretch him. Breaking the kiss, he starts to make his way down Duncan’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking on it for a second. His real goal is bit further down, so he lets go of the nipple earning a disappointed sound from Mac. Kissing and licking the hard abs, he reaches his hand pumping the cock that he wants. Jensen first lightly sucks on one of his balls, taking a deep breath of his musky smell. He lets it go to trace up a vein from the root of the erection to the tip with his tongue. Sucking on the tip and tasting the precum, he continues to pump his cock slowly, teasing him.

The way Adam tortures his member starts to take a toll on him. Mac is reaching for the lube on the nightstand to work a third finger into him. Pulling his fingers out of Adam earns him a disappointed moan, but his eyes light up when he sees what’s happening. He coats three fingers generously with lube reaches down to put them back inside. One goes in without any issue. The second needs little pressure. The third goes slowly in and it makes Adam moan around the cock. 

“Come back here.” Mac says, running a hand through the man’s hair.  He guides his head down on his cock a bit, enjoying how Jensen looks with his lips stretched around him - the view almost makes him cum right there. “Stop, I don’t want to finish in your mouth.”

Jensen lets the hard member rest on his stomach, and sits up to rock back against the fingers inside him for a second. Lips parted and cheeks flushed, he looks better in MacReady’s eyes than any of his occasional partners or ex-wives in the past. He stalks up on Mac on all fours, sits down on his lap to rub their erections together. The fingers still in him stretch him further, then rub against his prostate, making his breath hitch. The brit removes his finger to grab him by the hips to grind up against him and slap his ass teasingly.

“You want this, agent? Speak up when I ask you a question.” Mac demands when he only gets enthusiastic nodding and a long groan. 

“Yes sir. I want it, sir.” Half lidded eyes and breathy moans already told him that, but he wanted to hear it too.

He grabs the lube and pushes it in Adam’s hand. “Get me ready” comes the simple instruction.

The augmented man shifts a bit lower on his lap and pours some lube in his hand. He quickly coats his hard cock with it then shifts forward to sit down on it. Duncan grabs the artificial muscles of his cheeks, spreads them, and watches with hungry eyes his cock disappearing into the tight heat between the jet black thighs. Jensen expects it to burn like it did when he first took the thick cock inside him, but he only feels a pleasant stretch and pressure that makes him moan and sit back on the erection with more confidence. Mac gently encourages him, telling him how tight he feels, how good he looks, drawing circles on the skin with his thumbs where it connects with the augmented thighs.

Duncan guides Adam into a slow rhythm that makes him feel every inch of the thick member sliding in and out of him. The hot drag makes him lean forward and coaxes a long groan out of him, pushing back immediately. Mac leans back on the bed, enjoying the view Jensen provides by riding him. “That’s it. Good. You are doing an excellent job. You like it? I bet you do, don’t hold back. I want to hear you more. Take what you need, you look so good on my cock.” Adam would’ve never guessed MacReady to be a dirty talker. The domineering role in sex was no surprise, but the talk and the way he focused on his partners pleasure was a pleasant difference from what he expected. Mac takes his so far neglected member in his hand and starts to pump it. The natural palm around his cock almost makes come instantly. “Sensitive, are we? Should I remove my hand, or can you handle something slower?” Mac asks him with a mischievous smirk, looking up at him.

The way Adam shivers and moans when he starts to jerk him off, Duncan is pretty sure he almost came right then and there. He likes how sensitive the man is; he would love to tie him up, and not letting him cum until he goes cross eyed from the pleasure and begs him for release. “Slow…slow it down, but don’t stop…ahn!” He moans brokenly, his hips stuttering for a moment. God, he wishes he could record this view and play it back later. His hand starts a slow pace around him, careful with his touch.

“Give me a kiss.” Duncan groans, pulling the man on him. Adam leans forward on his hands and kisses him like his life depends on it. He licks into the Brits mouth, tongue seeking a partner to play with. A hand runs through his hair, grabbing it to angle his head and let Mac bite into his lower lip. “I think I let you have your way long enough. Pick up the pace Agent, ride me like you mean it. Or I won’t let you come.” He doesn’t really mean it, but Adam moans into his ear and like he demands, h starts to ride his dick at a faster pace. Duncan lets his hair go and sneaks his hand behind Jensen’s back, feeling where he disappears into the other man’s tight heat so easily.

Jensen takes his pleasure shamelessly from Mac. With the hand around his cock, and hot drag inside of him he reaches his orgasm quickly. His come lands on his partner’s stomach and even before he comes back from his high, Mac grabs his hips, fucking him through his orgasm. Chasing the building pleasure single-mindedly, he buries his head in Adams neck, breathing in his scent, and muffles his moans there when he finally comes.

Sweaty and tired, Mac runs his fingers through the other mans hair earning a pleased hum and some kisses on his collarbones. Gently making Adam to look up at him he kisses him languidly, massaging the strong back muscles meanwhile. His limp cock slowly leaves his lovers hole, letting the mess he made freely trickle out of him. Adam moans into the kiss feeling the cum running down his balls and thighs.

“We should clean up, or we will stuck together like this,” he murmurs to Mac, feeling pleasantly sore and sleepy finally.

“I wouldn’t mind it,” the Brit sighs, smirking at Adam. He really doesn’t want to leave the bed, but of the two of them he feels and looks less tired. He rolls Adam to his side and makes his way to the bathroom to wash down the sweat and come off his body, then goes back to do the same to Adam. He’s already half asleep, and by the time he’s finished the American is already dreaming.

“Heh, I should let you do all the work next time as well.” Duncan crawls back under the covers next to him and quickly falls asleep as well. Tomorrow is Sunday, and they have no work to do for the first time in many months.

End.

  
  



End file.
